Electronic personal communications devices such as, but not limited to, smart phones and tablet computers, frequently have, or have access to, databases of contact information typically tailored to the user of the device. Such databases are very useful, but often contain incomplete or inaccurate records as some, or all, of a contact's information may change over time. Updating such databases may need to be an ongoing task, and may be tedious and time consuming when done manually. Automated contact information updating apps and services are therefore desirable. Users of such services may, however, be concerned about their privacy. They may, for instance, not want their wireless phone numbers or email addresses known to other people without their permission.
The present invention addresses these issues and concerns by providing a system and method for automatically updating a database of personal contact information, while providing privacy and security protocols so that a subscriber's privacy choices are respected related to highly sensitive information like wireless phone numbers and email addresses.